One So Dear
by Nevertobeknown
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras have been having an affair for three months, and now, with the revolution ever approaching, will the young Poet ever be able to let go of the doomed Enjolras. And is he, in fact, himself doomed? Grantaire/Enjolras AU
1. Chapter 1

I had never known anything until I met Enjolras. Granted, I was a bright boy. A poet, polite, friendly, and handsome. But, I had never truly known the world until him. At first, I couldn't bare the site of the man, at least two years older, and much, much worse off than I ever would be. But even so, he had an air to him, one of confidence. He was the epitome of grace, and seemed to float as he walked by, people showing their respect in anyway they could. He was king of the streets, and everybody (save for those with political differences) worshiped at he feet. He was arrogant, self centered, and power hungry. And for a short time, he belonged to me.

May in Paris. It's hellishly hot in my tiny cot, as I lay, near naked, to avoid the heat of another gruesome summer. I long for the allure of the red liquid in the cup next to me, but, I cannot bring myself to lift it to my lips. Suddenly, the door of my flat flies open, and in he steps, his dark auburn hair rapped tightly In a satin ribbon. He wears a blouse, that, if I stare at long enough, I can see through, but his dark wool pants are impossible, so I do not even try. He smiles for a moment, before looking on the table next to my bed, his sweet expression fading to one of anger.

"Grantaire," He sighs, walking over to the bed, and sitting down, the straw mattress crumbling underneath his weight. He places a hand to my cheek, and angrily, he pulls away. I am drunk again, and he knows it. He hates it when I drink, and it drives him mad. He pulls the sheet from my body, revealing a pair of wool breeches. He pulls me from the bed, and into the hallway. In the other rooms, the members of the tiny apartment no doubt sleep sound, even in this immense heat. He slings me over his shoulder, and drags me to a trough just outside the building, and before he says another word, shoves my head into the cold water. Although it feels good against my hot skin, he holds me under a little too long, and I scream under water for him to let me go. He pulls me out, long enough to catch a breath, then does once more, nearly strangling me. The buzz in my head is gone, replaced by a severe throbbing. Finally, he releases me, and I run a hand through my soaked curls, smiling at him.

"Must you be so forceful?" I laugh, leaning into him. He's warm, his chest firm. I listen to him breathe for a few moments, before he speaks. "I thought we spoke about this. I thought you were finished with all this." He said, looking down at me. "You promised." Nearly a month ago now, he had disposed of all the alcohol in my home, save for one bottle. That was now empty, and he would never again allow me to buy another. But, for him, I will at least try to stop. Try. He nudges me with his chin, and I smile, trailing my finger down his chest. Our eyes meet, and he leans down, kissing me softly. The kiss, in it's beauty, floors me for a moment, before I kiss him back with all of might, and we both rise to our feet. We locked hands, and strolled inside, locking my door behind us. He would leave before the sunrise, having collected his clothes quietly in the dark. As I awoke the next morning, I couldn't help but smile. He still loved me, regardless of the fact that I had broken his promise. Enjolras still loved me, and I was still his.


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew by without restraint, and his ever approaching dream was but weeks in coming, and soon, we would learn, that the dream of one man, beautiful as he was, would destroy so many, and send so many people turning.

Tonight, we lay tangled in my sheets, my face nuzzled in my favorite spot, against the bare chest of one so dear. I constantly stroked his stomach, his muscular body too much for me to bear. He was so much more beautiful than I, and it killed me that I could never be level with him. A Greek god, his olive skin and dark hair made him all the more handsome. In the past week he had cut his once shoulder length hair to above his ears, against my better judgment. He had a thin line of hair from below his waist to the center of his chest, the same color as on his head. I always lost myself in the miraculous warmth of his body, never able to speak.

He nudged me, smiling. "Your doing it again." He chuckles, but it is something he is used to, as women chase him constantly. In the marketplace, at the ABC, and near everywhere else, He is chased after by women, but of course he ignores them, none ever given a second thought. One thing I loved about him most was the ability to ignore things so easily. If someone wronged him, he would be angry and it would be over. Nothing was ever drawn out. He was so perfect.

"Grantaire," He asked, moving his head slowly back and forth against the wood paneling of the wall behind us. "Grantaire read it to me again.' He spoke as a child, incredibly excited. On the table next to the bed, an old book, scribbled with my poetry. The writing on this particular page was the very thing that had prompted this late night shift. I reached for the leather bound book, and read to him what I had written.

"_That Day in cold December, when he was brought to me_

_By Zeus on mount Olympus, Poseidon in the sea, _

_By truth and love and happiness, such foolish mortals we,_

_To fall in love as such fools do, and remain in love we be,_

_He was such an Aries, and do I need say more,_

_Of the young man in the market, who was worth fighting for?_

_The gods they sent him for my heart, to suffer, and to maim,_

_For my emotion for him, no mortal could maintain,_

_His handsome body hard as stone, his eyes the color of ice,_

_No simple name from any man, no nothing could suffice_

_To put the beauty of one person on word or paper or tongue_

_The end would be a hellish thing, to suffer such a loss_

_For the gods would call it a tragedy,_

_To lose dear Enjolras_."

I closed the book, and smiled up at him. He was silent for a moment, before he leaned down to kiss me, incredibly passionate and true. We would enjoy each other's company once more before dozing off to sleep.

And things continued for months on end, the two of us living side by side, barely ever leaving one another. We were truly, and madly in love. And I hoped that nothing would ever, break us aprt.


	3. Chapter 3

He was fuming today. His plans had to be set back yet another month, leading us into mid-December. But he wasn't stupid. He knew that no one would survive a winter's night with nothing but the barricade to guard them. No. He had set the date for early May, when it would once again become warm in the city. But till then, Paris would be a ghost town. An empty shell of misery and woe.

The ABC café was near empty. Marius and Enjolras sat together, speaking about the new plan, and I sat with Combeferre, who lay slumped over on the table, drunk beyond belief. I, having been under the watchful eye of Enjolras, was not aloud to drink anything but water. Combeferre snored, and, feeling agitated, I slapped him over the head, and he shot up, rubbing the spot angrily. "Go Home, you drunk." I snapped. "I would if I could. "He moaned. "But I can't move my legs." I groaned loudly, and smacked him once more. "Home with you, you lazy bum! Be gone before I beat your senses into you." I had failed to notice that Enjolras and Marius had finished their conversation, and the two now stood very close to us, so close that I could feel Marius' breathe on my neck. "Grantaire," Enjolras snapped, obviously angry with my treatment of my friend. "Have you never been in such a state? I could vouch for that. Why can't you treat other's well?" It was his fault I was agitated, but I didn't want to argue, so I bowed my head, slumping back in my chair. He turned to Marius, and whispered in his ear, before lifting Combeferre to his feet, and slinging his arm over his shoulder and carrying him out the door.

Marius smiled at me, and looked up and down. He was very handsome, though not so much as Enjolras. He spent most of his time indoors, and barley spoke to anyone but me, but we hadn't had a heart to heart in weeks. "He asked me to make sure you got home alright." As if I needed a babysitter. I rose from my chair, walked to grab my cloak, and ran off into the night, leaving Marius standing alone in the ABC.

I awoke at two thirty, to a banging on the door. I crawled out of my bed, and pulled back the bolt, smiling at Enjolras. But he was too caught up in something else, as he pushed by me to get to the desk in the corner of the room. He lit the lamp, and pulled out a piece of paper. I smiled at him, and tried to speak, but he wouldn't respond, simply ignoring me. I lay down on the bed, and lulled myself to sleep. When I awoke in the morning, he was still at the desk, asleep on his papers. I crouched down to be level with the chair, and kissed his cheek gently, and he made a crying sound as he awoke. "It's morning, Enjolras. Wake up." I said softly, and again, he ignored me. I put my head under his arm, and rose to my feet, lifting him with me. I managed to remove his shoes, and socks, along with his jacket and tie, before laying him on the wool blanket and crawling in next to him. We slept for three hours, his body keeping me warm. I would not know how crucial that night was to his plans until much later, when he would put it into action.

When we awoke, we decided to go for a walk, as a fresh blanket of snow had coated the city. Wrapped in our cloaks, we strolled on the banks of the Seine, spoke of his life and mine, and enjoyed each other's company. Sitting under an oak tree, we held each other, his cloak around mine, and were quiet. He leaned down and kissed me once. "Why me?" I asked him pulling away from the warmth. "Why, of all people did you choose me? Combeferre pines for you daily, as does the boy who lives next door. Many desire you, so why me?" It was a question I had needed an answer too for so long, and now was more appropriate than ever. He furrowed his brow for a moment, then finally, he said "Because you were the only one who never actually needed me. You would come to meetings, than vanish to parts unknown. You can be social and then be in solitude for days. You tend not to complain, but you love unconditionally. Everyone is your friend. I needed one who would be supportive and care, and you do both. And, I love you for it."

He had never said anything like this before. We had never spoken of our relationship, ever. It just happened. "You love me?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. I do."


End file.
